The Hunter Exam
by iloveonepiece
Summary: Zoro made a promise. Sanji made a deal. And they intend to keep it. For Luffy's sake, they'll become the strongest hunters of them all.. well, after they pass this crazy excuse for an exam.
1. Chapter 1:The Hunter's Exam

**A/N:** Sorry, I suck at grammar. Did I mention how awesome you guys are? So you'll ignore it, right? _Right?_ No mercy? ( ) By the way, this is my first fanfiction, in case you haven't noticed. By the way, RebelzHeart is betaing this. She's a really good writer. Thank her for typing this since I'm a slow typist.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Zoro wondered to himself. He had bragged to Luffy that he would become the strongest Hunter, but he had no idea that it would be this hard.

He was completely lost.

Earlier today, Zoro had signed up for the Hunter exam. It was easy enough... until the group had gotten lost.

 _How did that huge crowd of people manage to get lost?_

Right now he was in a huge forest with seemingly no way out.

"Ugh! Where's that stupid group!?" Zoro shouted to the sky. "Gah, that stupid curly mustache tester idiot, how did he get lost?" He grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Zoro walked into a clearing with a big white building in the middle.

 _Hm... there might be people inside._ Zoro mused to himself. He walked in front of the building and stopped. There was a clock on top of the door, and it was slowly ticking down. The door didn't open when Zoro pushed against this, so he decided to wait until it opened. _Oh well, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways._ He thought with a shrug. _I'll just wait here._

Sometime later, Zoro woke up to the sound of hundreds of feet pounding the ground. He opened his eyes to an amazed crowd of people.

"...How are you here already?" The curly mustache demanded in shock.

"How did you get here before me, you stupid marimo?" An idiot with blond hair and curly eyebrows asked.

 _Sigh._

 _That stupid ero cook._

"Huh?" Zoro said. "What's a set of curly eyebrows doing here?"

The ero cook flared with rage, clenching his fists as his face turned bright red. "Who are _you_ to talk, you stupid marimo!?" He demanded hotly.

"Huuuh?" Zoro raised a non curly (seriously, who the heck had curly eyebrows?) eyebrow. "You trying to pick a fight, you womanizing cook?"

"It's Sanji, for the _last time_! Why are you so stupid you muscle for brains? Can you not even remember something as simple as a name?"

"You can't seem to remember my name either." Zoro replied casually. "What does that make you?" At this time the door slowly opened.

 **A/N:** Thanks for bearing with me and my crappy grammar for so long peoples! I really love both HunterXHunter and One Piece but even I make mistakes about the mangas. oh yah I basing this off the mangas so it might be different from the animes. Sorry for any mistakes in the story but I'm too lazy to go back and check it...sorry. And again thanks to Rebelzheart for typing this for me...I owe her one...she also made me sign up and write a fanfiction because I told her I had a idea. She is an amazing person and friend, go check her out.


	2. Chapter 2:The Second Test

Hurry up and write this. **A/N:**...seriously? My friend RebelzHeart wrote this because she knows my password...She wrote this as I was writing chapter 1. Why am I even writing this? There probably isn't anyone reading the and even if there is(highly unlikely)no one would want to read this boring crap. Sorry I'll get to the story now. **B/N (Beta Note):** Shut up and write. Also, to you sweet, wonderful readers, I'm sorry that iloveonepiece had that stupid excuse for a summary before. Seriously, getting people to read just because they pity you isn't the way to do stuff. Also, this is getting longer than what the idiot has written so far. Sorry.

As the doors opened, the large group swarmed inside. Inside the building they found a woman standing with what seemed like a small hill.

"Welcome to the second test in the hunter's exam! The second trial will be..." The woman paused dramatically, before a predator's grin stretched across her lips. "COOKING!" As the murmurs began, she winked and introduced herself and the small hill. "My name is Menchi and the one behind me is Buhara."

It was then that the hill turned and the participants realized, their jaws all dropping in comical shock, that it was actually a ginormous man.

"Love love love love!"Sanji said as he danced around the woman with hearts in his eyes, pausing slightly at her chest before roving pervertedly over her fish net top. Menchi stared at him with a luck of disgust wrinkling her nose.

"We'll be your testers for this test. We," She gestured towards herself and Buhara. "are gourmet hunters, people who look for new and exotic foods over the globe." She continued,"For this test there are two rounds. In the first round, you have to please Buhara."

The mountain of a man smiled, and slowly made his decision,"I want roast pork!"  
Soon everyone was out of the door, except for a blond man with curly eyebrows.  
"Love!"Sanji said as he danced around Menchi with hearts in his eye.  
"Stupid ero cook!"Zoro said as he walked out. Sanji heard and stopped suddenly.  
"Who are you calling stupid moss head?"Sanji said with a glare.  
"You, curly!" Zoro shot back,"What you want a fight?"  
"You..."Sanji clenched his fists,"Lets make a deal,who ever gets the bigger pigr is the winner!"  
"Alright,I'll win!"Zoro agreed.

As the two raced out the door Menchi signed, _What a troublesome pair._

"Pigs, pigs. How the hell am I supposed to find a pig in this giant forest!" Sanji yelled in frustration. The contestants had been searching for nearly an hour with no signs for a pig.  
On the other hand, Zoro was lost again. _Where the hell am I!_ Zoro silently screamed. In his frustration he walked right in to a giant pink wall."What the..."Zoro exclaimed and flew through the air.

"Oh!"Menchi suddenly sat up with a jolt. She had forgotten to warn the contestants that the pigss they were looking for might end up eating them as snacks instead. _Oh well, I'm sure they'll do just fine. And I'm not their babysitter, if they get eaten it's their fault._ Thinking that Menchi closed her eyes, it might be awhile until the contestants return.

That thought however was not entirely true. Just minutes after Menchi's thoughts, a certain green headed idiot swordsmen came running in carrying a pig with a ginormous snout. Menchi opened her eyes in surprise, as she saw the crowd of people behind him. "What the hell lady!"Zoro said angrily, "That pig nearly killed me!"  
"How dare you talk to a lady that way, you stupid moss head!"Sanji raged. As the two argued back and forth, Menchi and the others just waited with a defeated look.

As Sanji prepared the meat for cooking, he spoke quietly to himself, "Ugh. I really don't want to cook for that fat MAN. I wish I was cooking for Menchi-san. Ah she's so beautiful!"  
"Would you shut up you stupid ero cook."Zoro who is standing beside him said.  
"Why the hell are you beside me anyways you muscle-for-brain."Sanji retorted.  
"How the hell do I know, I was here first!"Zoro said back.  
"Grrrrrr!"Sanji clenched his teeth and fists. As the two stared at each other sparks flew.  
"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"getting annoyed Menchi shouted.  
"Yes milady!"Sanji said happily.  
"Fine."Zoro said.

 **A/N:** Annnnd...I'm gonna end here. Mwahahahahaha! I'm so sorry for the late upload but I keep on forgetting. Ehehe. So yeah, my uploads are really slow and my chapters are really short. It's because I want to read manga.


	3. Chapter 3:I'm Sorry I Have No Idea

Zoro can't cook. That's a fact. He had no idea how to cook and he never needed to so he had never even attempted to cook before. But there has to be a first for everything right? That was what Zoro was telling himself when he heard of the second test. Make no mistake he wanted to do this but... as Zoro looked at the dead pig in front of him, I can't do this was what he was thinking. "What?! I wasn't thinking that!" He yelled at the sky,"stop putting words in my head you stupid invisible thing!"  
What? I haven't introduced myself yet? Sorry for that, I am the Narrator. Yes, I'm the one replying this tale of wonder and bromance.  
"Wait, bromance what!?" Zoro asked me in disbelief. This is weird. The characters aren't supposed to talk back. Anyways I was just teasing you guys, there is no bromance in this story. I can almost hear signs of relief, do you guys hate it THAT much? Ahem. On with the story.  
While Zoro was having trouble with this task, Sanji on the other hand had no problems. "Lalalalala." Sanji sang under his breath as he prepared the meat for cooking. This is more like it. He thought happily. Even if I am cooking for that pig instead of my beautiful Menchi. Oh well, you can't have everything right? I wonder how that stupid moss head is doing. I think I heard him yell a few minutes ago. Must just be my imagination. Sanji sliced the pork in to thick slabs, then rolled it in flour mixed with eggs, finally he covered the pork in bread crumb. Sanji poured oil in to a frying pan and placed the meat in. He fried the meat until it was golden on both sides. Then he seasoned it and it was ready to go. He brought the plate up to the examiners and placed it in front of the huge man. "Here you go," Sanji smiled proudly,"you'll love it!"  
"It does smell really good." Menchi nodded in approval.  
"Really! I'm so glad you think so my beautiful lady!" Sanji's changed into hearts at the compliment.  
I'm sure you guys won't be surprised at all when I say that he passed the first part of the test with flying colors. Our favorite moss head has also decided on what to do for this test. While he thinking he finally decided to just roast the pig whole on the fire. Hey! This is his first time cooking so cut him some slack alright? Also he's just soooooo cute. Sigh. Ah! Ahem, back to the story. Sorry. I got carried away.  
Luckily since _eats everything Zoro also pasted although Menchi did look at him with a glare. Everyone past the first part of the second test except for this annoying kid with blue hair who called himself "The great Black Star" he totally failed the test.  
"Now it's my turn." Menchi said with a evil grin on her face," since last time the president scolded me for giving you guys a really hard test, all you lot have to do is to get strawberries."  
Strawberries? That doesn't sound hard at all might be what you guys are thinking right now. But Menchi wasn't finished."Now on your way here, you no doubt saw the dinosaur like creatures right? Well I want you to get the "strawberries" growing on their backs. You have to gather 50 of those each." She finished.

"... I didn't see them..." Zoro said slowly.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THEM?!" Everyone screamed at him.

"They're in the swamp... which you walked through to get here." Menchi said.

"What swamp?" Zoro looked really confused because he is an stupid idiot. "I am not a stupid idiot!" Zoro yelled to the sky which btw is totally not where I am. "Then where the hell are you, you stupid invisible thing!" the green haired idiot continued to yell. And that hurt my fragile little heart. Zoro sweat dropped at that as if he didn't believe me. I'm mad now!

.

.  
Sorry, I'm back now. Ahem on with the story. So while I was gone sulking in a corner. Everyone had looked at the green haired idiot as if he was crazy and asked who he was talking to. He answered with a heart breaking answer and made me sad. He also said he walked through a frozen tundra on his way here. So right now everyone is looking for the Strawdinos, yes I did make that up and I am super proud of it. Stuff had happened. OW! WAHHHHHHH!

 **I am so sorry for this mess of a conclusion, please do forgive her, this is the first story she has ever narrated. Now it is time to put a close to this chapter because the writer iloveonepiece is a stupid person and ran out of ideas.**

 **A/N:... I'm so sorry. I actually wrote this on an airplane. I went to China for the Christmas break and on the airplane ride there I spent 2 hours on Notes just writing random stuff and fan fictions. I also watched the entirety of DRRR! over the break in China and OMG it's so amazing! I'm in love with Izaya and my OTP is totally Kizaya. On a completely different note, I'll try to upload soon! So bye. Also I have no idea what happened in the end of this chapter.**


End file.
